Search for Ashley
by renisme
Summary: LeonXOC. Azariah had just learned that her cousin Ashley was kidnapped by a mysterious cult organization in a rural village in Spain. Due to her impatience, she goes to look for Ashley herself even if she knew that her Uncle already sent someone to find her. Relying on the skills she acquired in the Racoon City incident, she travels to Spain hoping that she could find her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything, except for the OC. I kept this story close to the game's story line. It's sort of an adventure story but it has some (Okay, not some, it has a satisfying amount) sweet scenes. Feel free to imagine yourself as the OC. (Like what I usually do :D)

"What?! Uncle never told me about that! Where and when was she kidnapped?!" I said loudly at the phone, I was shock over the news that my cousin had been abducted.

"She was kidnapped yesterday and some rumors say that someone with her appearance was spotted in a rural village in Spain. The President didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry, but trust me, we'll get Ashley back, I swear." Kiara, my Uncle's secretary replied as she tries to calm me down.

"How? What did he do?" I inquired.

"He sent an expert agent to find her." Kiara said as I looked at the window near me.

"He sent one man? To go look for her?! I know I don't have the right to question his decisions but...he's the President of the United States! Can't he do any better?" I said as calmly to her as possible.

"He's not just any other agent Miss Riah, he's one of the rare survivors of Racoon City. President Graham wouldn't send that agent if he knew he wasn't capable. The agent was given 6 years of proper training and he is actually just elected to be the guard of the First Family." Kiara defended Uncle's decision, and I understand her why.

"So I heard...so that's him. I do hope what you say is true. I'll be waiting for any news about Ashley." I replied to her and she nodded. I turned my phone off and threw it where I don't know, then I looked outside and suddenly grabbed my phone again to make a phone call.

"Hey Jake, this is Azariah, do you have any available helicopter today?"

"Yes, why? Need a lift?" Jake replied.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Spain."

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

The loud sound of the chopper dominated my ears as we approach the rural village where my cousin Ashley was spotted, I scanned over the place and it looked nothing more than just a creepy, old village.

"Hey Jake, we can land here. We wouldn't want to disturb the villagers with all the noise." I said and the immediately landed the chopper.

"Ya sure you're fine from here?" He asked as I get off the chopper, putting my gun in it's holster.

"Yes, I can walk it from here, I'll call you when I need you back, ok?" I said to him and he gave me a salute and went away. Soon after, everything was silent.

I made my way to the village and saw no one around. I couldn't spot a single person around.

"Hello?" I tried to call attention, but no one seemed to appear. I continued to go around and after a few minutes of searching, I found a person where I could ask questions. "Finally...Good afternoon, sir!" I said as I approached the man who appeared to be cutting some logs. He turned to look at me and went back from what he was doing. "Um sir...do you happen to have seen this girl?" I asked him as I bring my phone up to show a picture of Ashley. The man just stared the picture and didn't give a response. I thought that he was just staring at it because he couldn't see clearly, but suddenly...he began attacking me.

"Grraaghh!" He shouted as he began swinging his axe at me.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I immediately withdrew, I quickly picked my gun and pointed it to him. "Hold your ground or I'll swear I'll shoot!" I warned him, but he walks towards me and blood begin pouring from his eyes. "Shit...you're an...infected..." I said and with that confirmed, I shot him in the head.

"Oh no...Ashley's in this damn village with the infected all over it...I hope she's safe..." I said to myself as I decided to scan the houses one by one. I was willing tear them apart if by necessary.

After a few minutes of searching and killing here and there, I found an infected heading over to a house. Without it noticing me, I followed it and eventually saw two man tied up. Before the infected sliced the two with his axe, I immediately shot him on the head causing it to fall over.

"Why does everyone in this town carries an axe with them?" I said as the two men looked up to me.

"Finally...an angel fell from the sky to save us." The man with the chin-length hair and white shirt said, his accent was Spanish. He looked like Spanish.

"Sorry fella, I'm no angel, that's why I fell from sky in the first place." I said as I approached and cut the rope that tied the two of them.

"Thanks for saving us." The other man said, his hair was brown and was wearing a black shirt. He also had very muscular features.

"No problem, I had to do what I had to do." I said to them as they shake their hands. Probably in pain of the grapple of the rope.

"So...what does a beautiful woman like you doing in this godforsaken place?" The Spanish guys said and I grabbed my phone.

"I'm looking for this young girl, had you to happen to see her?" I said showing them a picture of Ashley.

"Would you look at that, you and my friend Leon are here for the same thing." The Spanish guy replied, and the other guy looked at me surprised.

"So you're the agent that Uncle sent." I said to him as he stared at me confusingly.

"Unlce?" He asked with his eyes narrowed and I nodded.

"President Graham, he's my uncle. Ashley is my cousin; I came here because...I can't stand on sitting at home while my cousin is missing." I said to him and he came closer to me.

"I see. How tough for a woman you are." He replied as he understands what I mean.

"Yeah, and take note 'The President's niece', eh? Such a brave woman! I love women like that." The Spanish man butted and I gave him a smile.

"Ha, thanks. The names Azariah, Azariah Graham Meadowlark...you?" I referred to them both.

"Well Ms. Meadowlark, my name is Luis Sera, it's been my most pleasure meeting you." He said as he hands for a hand shake and I accepted it willingly.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I said then we let go of the handshake.

"I'm Leon Scott Kennedy, agent and guard of the First Family...recently." He said and I gave him a smile as we handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you Leon." I said, " We better get goin'." I added and Leon agreed.

"Which reminds me...go on ahead fellas, I have to do my business first. Catch you later." Luis suddenly said as he leaves in a hurry.

"Hmm...and he has nothing on him to protect him...oh well." I said and Leon and I moved on.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

I signed for Leon to go first as I cover his back, he went inside the door and when I turned around, I found him being strangled by a huge man. He looked at Leon in the eye as he began to speak.

"You carry the same blood like us it seems, nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences." He said as he threw Leon away. He suddenly looked at me and I pointed my gun at him, but he just ignored me and walked away,

"Leon! Are you alright?" I asked him as I pat his back and he coughed a bit.

"What did he mean by same blood?" Leon asked and I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I don't know...we'll see soon." I said to him, even if I don't know a thing about what's going on.

Leon and I continued to venture in the house, we tried and searched for Ashley as we scan the room one by one. When we got into a room, the scary fella appeared once more and he threw Leon away.

"You again?!" Without hesitation, I shot his back several times and he didn't look hurt by it, even just a bit. Then, gun shots came from the window and called the attention of the scary fella, I saw in the window that it was a woman, she was wearing a red dress and had sunglasses on, he shot the scary fella continuously until it ran towards her. She suddenly flew upwards and the monster ran through the window and fell.

"Leon, you ok? Next time we search a room, let me go in first. That scary fella is always trying to strangle you." I said to him as I help him up.

"It's better that he's strangling me than you. I can't let women get hurt when I'm around." He said then he slowly stood up. "What happened?" he asked me as I look to the window again.

"I...don't know myself, someone saved us." I said and Leon looked at the window too.

After scanning the whole area, we failed in finding Ashley so we thought of going to the other side of the village which was located in another island. We walked away from the village and ventured in the woods, moments later, a lake was revealed to us. We immediately hid as we saw some, infected travelling across the lake. Leon picked up his binoculars and asked me if I wanted to look, I refused and he looked instead. I couldn't see what happened next but all of a sudden, a huge monster came out of the water and ate something. Leon and I looked at each other as we saw the infected disappear. On our way down to the lake, we saw a boat available and we rode it and headed for the other village.

"Azariah, do you mind if I ask you something? Don't worry, I won't ask your number." Leon said as he smiled at me and I smiled at him back.

"Ha. Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked him and he looked at me in the eye.

"Why...did you decide to come after Ashley? I also wonder...you seem to have some knowledge about the infection, the virus and all. Your skills are also remarkable as well. Why is that?" He said and I smiled at him again.

"Hmm I'll tell you but first you have to promise that it's going to be only between you and me." I said to him and he nodded. He even crossed his heart to make me believe I could trust him. "Very well then, you see, just like you, I was also a survivor of the Racoon City incident." I said and he looked surprised.

"You were a survivor?" He asked confirming and I nodded.

"I was taking a vacation at Racoon City when it all happened. I guess I didn't had the chance to see you there because...the world isn't really too small for me. I had some help from my Uncle about the place being sterilized. They also guided my way out of the City since I just got there at that time. Ever since I got out of that place. I was totally paranoid and since then, I've trained myself for the worse. For 6 years I wasted my time in ballistics, close combat fighting, enhancing my survival skills, took medical lessons, learned karate, archery, and any martial arts you can say. I...wanted to waste my time in preparing myself just in case something bad happens. Like this." I said to him and he went close to me.

"I understand what you feel, the Racoon City incident was one hell of a nightmare for us. Even for me..." Leon said as he pat my shoulder and looked away. Moments later, we felt something bumping our boat from below the waters and suddenly, the huge monster I saw circling the lake a few minutes ago attacked us, but eventually, it left us in the lake. Maybe it just wanted to bother us. I looked at where the monster went but I couldn't so we just head on to our destination.

A few minutes after the attack, Leon and I managed to get past the lake safely, when we walked in to the boat port, Leon suddenly began coughing and as he covers his mouth, he saw blood on his hand.

"You're infected!" I said as I immediately point a gun at him. It was my instinct.

"Ahhgh!" Leon began screaming in pain as he curls up his body, he fell on his knees and I saw him agonizing and I didn't know what else to do.

"Leon!" I wanted to help him, but I was afraid he'd turn a zombie and eat me...but no. I had to help. "Leon! Are you alright?! Don't worry, it's gonna be fine, ok?" I said comforting him. Erasing the thought that he'd turn into a zombie, I quickly wrapped his arms around me and I helped him walk towards the closest cabin we see. Leon kept screaming in pain as I take him to the cabin, I put him in the sofa I saw and held his face. "Leon look at me! Are you alright?!" I said worrying a lot as he kept on screaming. "Oh Leon! Don't give up on me now!" I said to him. He suddenly exerted one last cry of pain and he then, he fell unconscious. "Leon..." I said as I grabbed his wrist and read his pulse, it seems to be beating very fast. "What do I do?" I questioned myself as I stare at his face. As I sunk in at staring at him, I just realized that Leon was freakishly handsome, his face had a nice built and he looked so manly, but I was burdened to find him being pained, even in his sleep.

"No..." Leon muttered as I sense him having a nightmare.

"Poor thing..." I said to myself. I decided to go to the kitchen and see if there was any water there and luckily, there was. There was even some fire so I decided to heat up the water to help Leon a bit. When I was finished heating up the water, I took the hanky in my pocket and wet it in the warm water. I squeezed the hanky a little and started wiping Leon's face and neck, hoping it would make him feel lighter. I continued to do that for hours until I eventually fell asleep.

Leon's P.O.V.

"Ah!" I woke up only to find that me turning into one of those darn things was just a dream. I found a hanky on my forehead and looked at it first, then when I looked to my left, I saw Azariah sitting there, asleep. She was tightly gripping my right hand and was probably dreaming about something. I got off the sofa and carried her there. I fixed her head a little so she'll feel comfortable while sleeping. I then mentioned a little basin beside me and it was half filled with water.

"Thanks." I silently said to her.  
I moved the falling hair from her face and I just then noticed that...she was very beautiful. Not to exaggerate or anything but...Luis was right, he looked like an angel. Not only that she looked like one, I believe she's also one. She took care of me while I was asleep, and I wanted to do the same to her. I stared her a little more as she suddenly quivered, probably because it was so cold. I searched the place for a blanket and found one. I took it and covered her up as I guard the place until she wakes.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

"Leon?" I heard a voice in the living room so I came there and saw Azariah was awake.

"Good, did you sleep well?" I immediately asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, thanks to you. We...better get going." She said as she equipped herself with weapons.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed and we got out of the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of walking, we arrived at the next village. There was a huge log gate in front of us and as we enter, an ogre came out from the other gate.

"Holy shit..." I said as Azariah and I step back.

"Huh, that's one big son of an ogre." Azariah said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hell yeah." I replied then we began shooting. The ogre targeted me first so I jumped and rolled to avoid his attack, when I stood up, another attack from the ogre was incoming and I managed to dodged it.

"Hey you! Over here!" Azariah said as she attracts the attention of the ogre. "Leon! Go up at the top of that log tower and bring down these logs a little!" She asked me and I immediately did as she said. I climbed at the watch tower and began shooting the ropes that held the sharp logs to stand straight, I shot some of the ropes and it caused the log to fall down a little, some ropes were still tied so it doesn't fall too much.

"Done! Now what!?" I asked her but she was still busy with the ogre and probably didn't hear me. I shot the ogre continuously and then, he had his attention on me. "What now Azariah?!" I said again and finally, she responded.

"Let's lure him there so we can stab him!" She said and I nodded.

After that plan, we managed to lure him and finally, we staked him right through his chest. The ogre screamed in pain as blood bursted out of his chest.

"Huh! Next time, don't ever mess with Racoon City survivors!" Azariah said and I gave a smile as we exited the area.

We continued to walk and found a church nearby, we entered the area and scanned for Ashley.

"Let's split up, I'll take this room, you take the other one." Azariah said and I nodded, she got into the other room and searched the area, I went to my assigned room and when I entered, something threw me with a stick.

"No!" It was Ashley, the President's daughter. Finally.

"Hey wait!" I said but she continued to run away from me and into the corner. "Take it easy!" I added.

"No! Get away!" She warned.

"Calm down, my name is Leon. I work under the President's order to rescue you." I said as I hide my gun, and Ashley looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"My father?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that's right, and I need to get you out of here. Now, come with me." I said to her as we immediately exit the room.

"Leon! No one's- Ashley?!" Outside, we met Azariah and she looked so happy to see Ashley.

"Riah! Oh my!" Ashley said surprised as she came towards Azariah and hugged her.

"Oh Ashley! I was worried sick! I thought we would never find you!" Azariah said hugging Ashley tightly. She looked so relieved now that we have Ashley in our side. I'm really glad to see her smiling so happily like that...wait, what the hell am I talking about?

"I thought I was stuck here forever! I'm so happy you guys found me!" Ashley said, the girl was about to cry.

"Oh no Ashley, I'll tear the whole Spain apart if that is what it'll take to find you." Azariah replied and the two looked very very happy. "Now, let's get out of here!" Azariah said as Ashley and I nodded. We ran across the church and even before we got to the gate, a voice stopped us.

"I'll take the girl." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked the man as I cover Ashley behind me.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master  
of this fine...religious community." Saddler said.

"What do you want with Ashley?" Azariah asked and Saddler gave a creepy smile.

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power,  
of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order to give her our power, and then send her back." Saddler said. Azariah gave a sharp look at Saddler, and I now finally understood why they took her.

"No..." Ashley said as he holds her neck.

"What's the matter, Ashley?" Azariah asked the girl and she gave us both a worried look.

"I think they shot something in my neck." she said and I looked back at Saddler.

"We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to  
be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father. But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler said, then he looked up and showed up their religious symbol.

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler." I said to him as Ashley's grip in my clothes tighten.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the  
same gift." Saddler then said, and it struck me.

"When I was unconscious." I said to myself, deeply thinkings.

"You're one hell of a bastard, Saddler!" Azariah screamed in anger. She wanted to shoot him but she knew nothing would happen even if she did.

"Oh, but I truly hope you people like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, Leon and Ashley will become my puppets. Involuntarily, they'll do as I say. I'll have total control over their minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" Saddler said as he gives off a villainous facial expression.

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" I said my opinion.

"Los Illuminados...you won't get away with this!" I heard Azariah mummer a bit.

The church doors suddenly opened and two zealots appear, armed with crossbows. I grabbed Ashley and the three of us ran towards the window.  
The zealots kept firing their crossbows and they narrowly missed us while shooting us. Without hesitation, the 3 of us made a jump out of the window and landed safely, with no wounds.

"You 2 okay?" I inquired and they both nodded

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?" Ashley said and I approached and comforted her.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it." I said to her and Azariah smiled at me, she hugged Ashley from the back and I hoped for the three of us.

"Hey Leon." Azariah said as I help Ashley stand.

"Yes?" I looked at her and she looked at me with an honest smile.

"Thank you so much, I know you fight just isn't because the President ordered it, I know you fight because you are concerned." Azariah said to me, and honestly, I felt awkward. I didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome." That was all I can say and she, just smiled.

Azariah and I have decided to take a rest while she called for a chopper to send us back to U.S.

"Jake isn't answering the phone! Leon, can you tell to your link to send a chopper?"  
Azariah said and I nodded as I call Hunnigan.

"Leon! Is everything clear? Do you have the President's daughter?" Hunnigan said and I nodded at her. "Good job, I'll be sending you a chopper. There's another trail that you can take to get out. The chopper will be there to take you. Hope to see you soon." She said and I turned the phone off.

"A choppers on the way." Leon said and Ashley heard it and smile.

"Good. But...the infected our surrounding us." Azariah said as we saw a horde of infected coming our way.

"Quick! Inside the cabin!" I said as I pointed out a cabin nearby, we went inside and to our surprise, Luis was there.

"Yo ho señorita, and Leon. I see you have found your subject. Are you two still cool?" Luis inquired and I nodded. Then he threw me a stick and I barred the door.

"Yeah, so far, both of them are fine." Azariah confirmed as Ashley suddenly points out something at the barred window.

"Look! They're coming!" She said nervously and I took a peek at what she meant.

"Ashley, go upstairs." Azariah commanded and she quickly obeyed. Luis pulled out his gun and the 3 of us looked at each other.

"Let's get this done." He said and we began shooting from the windows.

"Ah, I can't shoot properly with this in front of me." Azariah said as she stopped shooting and opened the barred door widely.

"What are you doing señorita?! Letting the Ganados in for dinner?" Luis asked her, I wonder what she had in mind.

"Not really, just looking for a nice view." She said as she begins firing fast, taking down a Ganado in every bullet.

"Wow, nice aiming skills." I said to her and she smiled, continually shooting them.

"Thanks, you too." She said as she looks at me while shooting the Ganados. She still managed to take them down even without looking.

After the attack, The Ganados withdrew and left us alone, finally.

"Hm, I didn't know THAT would do the trick." I said, I didn't even think they would withdraw.

"Well, thankfully it did. Ashley! You can come down now." Azariah shouted and soon, we saw Ashley coming down. "It's okay now honey, everything's fine now." She said as she comforts her.

"Yeah. I uh...forgot something guys, I better go. See ya." Luis said as he exits the cabin.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder...why is he always in a hurry?" Azariah said to me and I raised my shoulders, signing her that I didn't know the answer.

"Hey guys, we better go. Before they change their minds and return here." Ashley suggested.

"You're right. Let's go. Oh, and Azariah, I'm a fan of your aim." I said as we got out of the cabin.

"Aha, don't worry Leon, I'm also your fan. You're handsome." Azariah replied. I didn't know if she was serious or joking but...I'll take that as a compliment.

"Ha. Hell yeah." I said. Finally, someone said I was handsome.

Azariah's P.O.V.

We walked and kept on moving until we found this sort of abandoned farm house. Or everything here just appears to be abandoned...

"I don't feel safe. Ashley, you should stay here outside. Find a place to hide." I said and Ashley did as I told her.

Leon and I went sideways at the door and when I opened it, everything seems clear, which bothered me. We went inside to make sure everything is safe but when I turned around...

"Leon behind you!" I shouted, but it was too late. Leon was already being strangled by the scary fella again. "Let him go!" I said and began shooting at the scary fella relentlessly. He seemed to be pissed off so he threw Leon far away. He then first sealed the door by twisting the metals and the. he headed towards me. "Oh shit..." I said as I dodge the scary fella's attack while running away from him. I did all I can to get away but he caught me and lifted me up in the air. He strangled me like he did to Leon and I couldn't move.

"Let...me go..." I huffed and coughed. I couldn't breathe anymore until suddenly, Leon stabbed the big fella on the back and the big fella reflexively dropped me as he reach for the blade in his back.

"Azariah quick! Get out of there." Leon said and I ran fast as he kicks a can of gas. "Hasta luego." He said then he shot the can beside the scary fella and a large explosion occurred.

"Leon! Are you ok?" I asked him and thought everything was over.

"Yeah...and he seems to be ok too." Leon said as he looks behind me and when I turned around, the scary fella transformed and turned into an even MORE scary fella.

"Why don't you just die!" I said and I shot him in annoyance. He attacked me but due to being really pissed off, I avoided each and every of his attacks and continued to shoot his weak spots. "Leon, throw me your knife." I said and he did. When the knife was in my hand, I quickly ran towards the monster not fearing that it might just throw me like a toothpick. "Die you son of a bitch!" I said and jumped high. I dodged the attacks from his claw thingy and then, I slashed his head and it fell from his body. I landed on the ground with Leon staring at me.

"Hmm...maybe I should piss you off every time we have an enemy." He said, he was surprised that I killed the scary fella that easy, all because I was pissed off.

"Ha. The wonders of being annoyed." I said and then I went out to tell Ashley that everything was clear, only to see that The Ganados are after us again.

"Oh for the love of Pete...guys run!" I said and we ran until we came across a bridge.

"Azariah, take the other one!" Leon said as I see a huge mechanism beside me. I turned it around and it made the bridge go up.

"Phew, that was close. Let's move." I said and we walked towards the huge castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leon! I have something for you." Suddenly, Luis appeared chasing us. We looked at him as he scans his body saying. "Shit...I must have dropped it while I was running away from them." He said and I gave him an odd face.

"Dropped what?" I asked.

"A serum that will stop their convulsion. Look, I know their carriers, you've been coughing up blood, right?" He said as he refers to Ashley and Leon and the looked at him.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"And you?" Luis asked Ashley.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ugh...the eggs have hatched, we don't have much time. I'll find the sample first." Luis said as he went back to where he came from.

"Why are you-" Leon said as he was cut off.

"It makes me feel better, let's just leave it that way." He said.

"Thank you, Luis." I said to him and he looked at me, giving me 2 fingered salute. After that, he disappeared.

"Let's go."

Leon, Ashley and I entered the castle and walked fast past the lobby.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." Suddenly, a voice said and I immediately pointed my gun at the source of the sound.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice who appeared to be a short man. He had some bodyguards beside him.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this  
magnificent arcitecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethren's. Except for you though." Salazar said as I put Ashley behind me.

"No thanks for expecting us, bro." Leon said and he also aimed his gun at Salazar.

"My my, we've got a feisty one. If you 3 care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourselves and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott and Ms. Meadowlark, you can give us the girl, since you two are not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die." Salazar said. He then turns and leaves, his bodyguards following him.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Ashley suddenly said.

"Got that right. We'll find a cure." I said to Ashley comforting her.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

[The three of us walked into a hall as Ashley begins to cough up blood.

"You all right?" Leon said as he first approached Ashley, but unexpectedly, Ashley pushes him away and runs. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she said

"Ashley, wait!" I said as I sense a trap coming.

Suddenly, five rows of steel spike separates Leon and I from Ashley. In fear, Ashley leaned on the wall.

"Ashley!" Leon said woriedly, but we couldn't do anything to get her when suddenly, steel straps emerged from the wall securing Ashley's captivity.

"What's going on!?" She screamed as the wall then rotates taking Ashley with it.

"Don't worry, Ashley! We're coming for ya!" Leon shouted and I looked at him. I felt my heart being suffocated as I lost Ashley again. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Leon said to me. He knew that I was worrying so much right now.

*ring*

"Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off." Leon said as he takes the call, but then, it wasn't Hunnigan that's calling Leon. The insane laugh from the other end shows that it was Salazar on the other line.

"Salazar! How'd you...?" Leon said as I looked at him.

"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling  
everyone any unnecessary information." Salazar replied back. I couldn't resist so I took the phone from Leon's hand and shouted.

"Where's Ashley?!" I said to him angrily.

"Aw... Well you see dear, she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her so don't you worry about her." Salazar said as he cuts the line.

"Fu...I'm going to kill you little bastard dwarf!" I said and Leon tried to calm me.

"Easy! You might break my phone, it costs a lot you know. Standard issue from the White House." Leon said and I sighed while smiling a bit.

"I hate you." I said to him. He really makes me laugh even in the tightest situations.

"Story of my life..." He replied.

Leon and I entered another hall and Salazar is once again, on the upper floor, looking down to us.

"What a pleasant suprise. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we  
need, not the two of you, Mr. Kennedy and Ms. Meadowlark." Salazar said.

"Is that so? You know I was kinda thinking you might be interested at me when I say that I'm Ashley's cousin, and the President's only niece." I said, it was my only chance. For them to take me and lead me to Ashley.

"Oh really? Why haven't you told me earlier! At least when we ask the President for donation, he'll double it! But...I'm afraid we haven't given you our gift yet. Get the woman!" Salazar said. Finally my plan was working.

"No, you'll stay with me!" Leon said as he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"But Leon! I have to locate Ashley!" I said to him trying to break free from his grasps.

"No! I can never find Ashley without your help. You will not leave my side, Azariah." Leon said as we took a run, away from the zealots that were about to attack us. The two of us ran like hell and into another room. Before we got in, Leon first made sure that the area was clean.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Inside the room, I heard a voice of a woman. I peeked in and saw Leon being pointed a gun in the back by a woman.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." Leon said as the woman raises her gun a bit higher.

"Put them up now." The woman insisted. I quietly sneaked in as I point a gun at the woman.

"Or you could put your hands up instead." I said to her as she suddenly cartwheeled kicking my gun up and Leon immediately grabbed his knife and when the woman stood up, he immediately put the blade in her throat.

"My advice, use a knife when it comes to close combat." He said and released the woman. The woman in red, removed her sun glasses and revealed an old friend.

"Leon. Long time, no see. You too Azariah." Ada said relaxed.

"Ada... So it is true. Wait...you know Azariah?" Leon said surprised and I nodded.

"Yes. She's the only survivor I met in Racoon City. She helped me a lot back then." I said, I actually owe Ada my life back then.

"That's right. We were friends. Anyway Leon, what do you mean by 'it is true'?" Ada said as she gave off one of her mysterious smiles.

"You, working with Wesker." Leon said.

"I see you've been doing your homework." Ada said. I knew she was working for Wesker, but since I owe her my life. I never had the guts to hurt or arrest her for that.

"Why, Ada?" Leon said. As Ada drops her sunglasses.

"What's it to you?" She said coldly.

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?" Leon asked her. It seems that Leon wasn't that happy to see her.

"Heh." That was the only thing Ada said as a flash bomb suddenly blinded  
my sight. When everything was clear, I saw Ada holding her gun.

"See you love birds around." Ada said as she hops out the open window and disappears.

"Ada!" Leon said as he tries to chase her, yet it was already. too late.

"Leon." I said and he looked at me. "Let Ada be." I said to him and he looked at me confused.

"Why? And why are you defending her? Don't you see? She works for Wesker!" Leon said angirly.

"I know...I've known that for 3 years. I'm defending Ada because I owe her so much. Let's leave it that way." I said and walked away.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

Leon and I walked into a hall as we see Luis got out of a room. He appears to have something in both hands.

"Leon! Señorita! I got it." Luis said, but then he stopped speaking as a soft thump was heard. To our surprise, Luis was impaled by a huge tendrill and is hoisted into  
the air.

"Luis!" Both Leon and I screamed as we shoot down the huge tendrill that impaled Luis. Luis screamed in pain as he drops what he has brought for us. It was a small canister containing the Las Plagas sample. Suddenly, Saddler came out of nowhere and retrieved the sample. The tendrill then slams Sera to the ground and disappears, revealing that it came under Saddler's robes.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." Saddler said and Leon and I pointed our guns at him.

"Saddler you son-of-a..." I said, I felt nothing but anger in my heart.

"My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate." He said as he leaves.

Leon and I immediately rushed over to Sera's aid and he was slowly dying.

"Stay with me, Luis." Leon said.

"Hold on Luis! We'll help you." I said, I didn't knew but I was already teary-eyed.

"I am a researcher...hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to." Luis explained.

"Don't talk." Leon said, I then looked for a way to stop the bleeding. But instead, Luis stops me and hands me a bottle of pills.

"Here. It should suppress growth of the parasite. The  
sample...Saddler took it. You have to get it back. I'll...tell the heavens to not let you fall from the sky next time, Señorita..." Luis said. Then not a moment too soon, Luis died.

"Luis! LUIS!" Leon shook him but he didn't respond.

"Oh Luis. Godspeed..." I said as I wiped the tears from  
my face, not realizing that my hands were filled with blood. I covered Luis with the coat I had and because of that, my shoulder was now bare. I now only wear a white tube and jeans.

Leon and I ventured deep in the castle and finally found Ashley.

"Oh Ashley!" I said as I free her captivity.

"Aw...what a touching moment we have here." Salazar's voice disturbed my ears once more.

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption. Why don't you do  
us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off?" Leon said as he prepares for the worse.

"You're nothing but an extra in my script, so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over." Salzars said riding in Leon's little play time.

"I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script." He said and I honestly laughed a bit because of that.

"Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class  
script is like: Through your own actions." Salazar said as a bunch of zealots attacked us, yet we took them all down without having any trouble. "Huh! I think you've lived long enough. Lets see if you can  
survive this time." Salazar said as the ceiling begins to lower and to my expectation, the worse came out. Spikes on the roof.

"No!" Ashley said as he hugs me in the waist tightly.  
Leon then looked at the ceiling, then at Salazar who laughed while escaping. He didn't knew that we followed him in his escape route.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

Reunited once more, Leon Ashley and I entered a huge and high room. There were steel bridges provided so we managed to get pass easily.

"Leon! Riah! Help!" All of a sudden, a huge bug took Ashley away.

"Damn it! Ashley!" Leon said. Then to my surprise, another bug took me.

"Shit! I said as I struggle. I picked up the swiss knife in my knee and stabbed the bug, it reflexively realeased me causing me too fall.

"Azariah!" Leon shouted. As I get ready for the impact of the fall, I felt two strong arms catching me. "Leon!" I said as I was being carried by Leon in a bridal style.

"Azariah! You ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and uhm Leon, you could...let me down now." I said, he probably forgot to bring me down.

"Oh...sorry. I got carried away." He said as gently put me down.

"Thanks. Let's go! We have to find Ashley." I said, I felt awkward that time but I just ignored it.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon's P.O.V.

Azariah and I made it outside, as Salazar calls me on the radio.

"I wonder if you two can see me." Salazar's voice muttered in my ears again. It's really starting to piss me off.

"If you scratch her, I'll break your bones." I threatened him as I try to find him.

"First, we'll see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting." Salazar said as he turns the radio off.

From my perch, I used my binoculars and saw Salazar with Ashley, her hands tied behind her back. She was being led inside a hallway.

"Shit!" I said and Azariah took a peek in the binoculars too.

Following them, Azariah and I opened the door and entered the Castellan's Room. There, we found Salazar, seated on a throne and Ashley being guarded by his bodyguards.

"Ashley!" Azariah said as I stopped her from  
running towards the bodyguards.

"Riah! Leon!" Ashley said, Azariah wanted to go to her, but I can't let that. They might hurt her as well.

"Hmm, I just mentioned that Mr. Kennedy and Ms. Meadowlark look cute together, don't they? Too bad Mr. Kennedy has to die." Salazar said as I suddenly fell from where I was standing.

"Leon!" Azariah shouted.

"No, Leon!" Ashley shouted too.

I fell into the dwarfs trap and fell, gladly, I had a grappling gun and shot it. It embedded itself into the wall, stopping me from falling.

"Hmm...where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" I heard Salazar say from above as I took the gun from my holster.

"Won't fall for this old trick." I said as I fire into the end of Salazar's hearing device.

"Aah! How dare you! No more games! Kill him!" I heard him scream and I gave a smirk. "KILL!" I heard him shout.

I got on the ground, safely as I got a call from a furious  
Salazar.

"So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now,  
Mr. Kennedy! I've sent my right hand to dispose of you." Salazar said in anger.

"Your right hand comes off?" I said taking it literally.

"Say whatever you please. Die, you worm!" He said. I think it made him more furious as he drops the call.

I walked to where I honestly do not know and I surprisingly encounter Salazar and his remaining bodyguard's at the base of a tower.

"So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy." Salazar said as he claps his hands.

"You again." I said as I held my gun.

"The sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us, not to mention her cousin too."

"This is no ritual. This is terrorism." I said to him.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry,  
we've prepared a special ritual just for you." I sensed Salazar triggering another trap so I immediately pulled my  
knife out and successfully threw it right into Salazar's hand. Salazar looks at his hand in shock as blood from  
it flow.

"Heh." I said in silent victory.  
Then, one of his bodyguards grabs the knife, pulls it out of Salazar's palm and sends it flying towards my head. Luckily, I dodged it in time.  
When I was busy pulling out my knife, it allowed Salazar and his bodyguard to board  
the lift and escape.

"Stop!" I said to Salazar as I try to chase them. I ran and went inside the main room and found Salazar and his bodyguards waiting.

"Ah, you've just missed your ritual is over. Ashley and Ms. Meadowlark left with my men to an island." Salazar said and I looked at him furiously.

"What?" I said.

"I think it's time I payed my due respects towards to  
your impressive and stubbon will. Mr. Kennedy...welcome!" Salazar said. Tendrils and tentacles suddenly surrounded both Salazar and his bodyguards and soon after, Salazar transformed into a hideous monster.

"Monsters...I guess after this there'll be one less to  
worry about." I said and began dealing with this huge piece of disgusting moving meat.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

After dealing with the dwarf  
turned giant, I went to the docks because I recalled Azariah and Ashley being taken into another island. I found a single speedboat at the docks and saw Ada waiting behind the wheel.

"Need a ride, handsome?" She said to me, I felt suspicious at first but...I honeslty needed that ride. I holstered my gun and agreed.

Me and Ada made our way to Saddler's fortress. Unintentionally, I looked  
at Ada and I found her smiling at me as she turns the boat hard, stopping it at the cliffside. Ada pulls out her grappling gun and fires, the hook catching at a ledge.

"Got some business to take care of. See you later." She said to me as she zooms off, leaving the wheel to me whom I found difficult to control.

"Women." I muttered.

I journey through Saddlers fortress and nonetheless, I've successfully located Ashley's cell. I entered the cell as I found her behind several boxes.

"Leon!" Ashley said. I was happy to see her.

"You okay?" I asked, then I remembered that I still haven't seen Azariah around.

"Yes." Ashley replied as I release her from her captive.

"Where's your cousin?" I asked, I began worrying as Ashley made a sad face.

"They injected her with something...something far worse than what they did to us." Ashley said as I felt very worried.

"What!? Shit...they might turn her into a monster..." I said. Thinking about it deeply disturbs me.

"Don't say that! She'll be alright, right?!" Ashley said and I just nodded to comfort her.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

Ashley and I continued to search for Azariah as we encounter Saddler.

"I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you." Saddler said, then beside Saddler, was Azariah. She was wearing strange and revealing clothes and wasn't tied but she looked like she was already possesed by Saddler

"Azariah!" I said, I felt pain when I saw her like that so I immediately rushed towards her and then suddenly, Saddler raises his hand and I felt extreme pain in my body. It hurt so much that I fell on my knees and crumpled.

"Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey." Saddler said as he looks from me to Ashley.

"Now, come to me, Ashley." Saddler said as Ashley falls under Saddler's spell. Her eyes turned red, and then obeyed Saddler's command. As she passes me, I managed to toss a homing beacon on her back as she leaves with Saddler, but before they disappeared Saddler stopped.

"Now Ms. Meadowlark, would you mind taking care of Mr. Kennedy for me?" Saddler said as he finally leaves.

"Shit...what I feared most came true, they made you one of them." I said to Azariah.

"As you wish...I'll take care of Mr. Kennedy." Azariah said as she steps down and ran towards me and attacks.

"Azariah! Listen to me! This is me! Leon!" I said as I dodged her attacks, but she continued giving them anyway. "Azariah, listen to me! I know you're still there, free yourself!" I said to her but she just attacks me without even having any emotion. I didn't want to hurt her so I kept dodging, yet if we continue like this, we won't be able to catch up with Ashley. "Sorry Azariah." I said and I began attacking her.

The two of us fought evenly as I find a way to stop her. Not a moment too soon, something struck me. I remembered that I still have some pills left that Luis gave. If it prevent the virus from spreading faster, I do belive it can stop the Plaga inside her temporarily. Finding the right timing, I immediately pinned her down the ground and held both of her hand. She was too strong that I couldn't free my other hand to reach the pills so I released her and ran far. I thought of how would I make her take the pill, then it struck me. I just hope she'll forgive me on this one. I took a pill or two and I put it in my mouth, not swallowing it. I then battle with Azariah once again and had the chance to pin her down on the ground again. I locked both her legs with mine and I pinned her both hands in the ground.

"Sorry Azariah, I had to do what I had to do." I said and with that, I kissed her and transferred the pills into her mouth. She struggled continuously but slowly she was calming down until she fell unconscious.

"Azariah?" I said as I held her face. After a few seconds, she woke up coughing.

"*coughs* Leon..! *coughs* What the hell happened?" She was back. Azariah returned to herself and I was so happy that I hugged her.

"It's so good to have you back!" I said hugging her.

"Huh? Wait...why are you on top of me?" Azariah said I realized that...we were in an awkward position.

"Err...sorry. I had to pin you down..you turned wild." I said to her, but I guess she wouldn't understand.

Azariah's P.O.V.

Leon and I walked across the boiler room area and we had the slightest feeling that  
somebody's watching us. Suddenly, a big man attacked the two of us, but I see he was prioritizing Leon. Leon and I dodged the attack and went separate ways.

"Been a long time, comrade." The man said to Leon, I watched the two of them as I coughed some blood silently.

"Krauser!" Leon said in surprise.

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told  
you?" Krauser said as he cirlces around Leon, with a huge knife on his hand.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!" Leon said, I was surprised to hear this new information.

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you  
and I know where we come from." Krauser said, then suddenly, he took me and put a blade in my throat. I couldn't do anything because he was so strong, and somewhat, I felt weak since the virus entered me.

"Let her go, she's not involved with this. What do you want, anyway?" Leon said as he held his knife higher.

"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all." He said, then when I think I had the guts, I kicked upwards and to Krauser's face but surprisingly he caught my foot and then I used that as advantage to get out and kick his head as I cartwheeled away from him.

"Why did you kidnap my cousin?!" I said to him, also holding a swiss knife.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me." Krauser said.

"You got her involved just for that?!" Leon said angrily at him.

Krauser didn't reply and instead, he attacked Leon and I and in return, we fought him as well. Krauser suddenly found a chance and threw me away as he jumps on Leon with his knife raised, ready to stab Leon in the heart. Surprisingly, Ada suddenly intervenes by blasting the knife out of Krauser's hands and saves Leon.

"Ada!" Leon said as he went to me.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress." Krauser said as Ada remained calm.

"It looks like we have the upper hand here." Ada said as Krauser laughs then flips onto a nearby ledge.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like  
you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" Krauser said to Leon as he runs off. Ada then hops down as Leon picks up the knife Krauser left behind.

"You...knew each other?" Ada asked Leon.

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason you're here?" Leon said to her as she passes by me.

"Maybe some other time." She said, then she looked at me with a smile. A true one, and Leon was surprised that Ada did that. "You're so far from what were before. I'm happy for you." She said and I smiled at her.

"I told you, right? That someday, I'll become like you...and even more." I said and she gave a smile again.

"Hah! We'll see about that. I'm looking forward on having a battle with you." She said as she hops over the ledge.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, Leon and I ventured to find Ashley and again, we stumbled across Krauser.

"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" He said to Leon.

"Where's Ashley?" Leon questioned him immediately.

"Do you really want to know? She's beyond that gate. But  
you'll need three insignias to open it." Krauser informed Leon.

"What are you gonna do, Krauser?" Leon asked him as I whisper to Leon's ear.

"I'll take care of the two insignia's. You handle the one he's holding.

Leon fought with Krauser as I take the two insignias.

After hours of battle, Leon defeated Krauser and we managed to open the gate.

"Good job, Azariah." Leon said.

"What do you mean? You did all the work..." I said then suddenly, I started coughing. I can feel myself fading again. I feared the feeling so much that I held Leon tightly.

"Azariah! What's happening?! Are you okay?!" Leon said worriedly as my vision began to blur.

"The Plaga...it's returning again. You have to leave me or I might hurt you...go!" Azariah insisted.

"No way! Here, take this. It'll stop the Plaga inside you for moments." Leon said as I immediately intake the pill.

"Is this the thing you used to calm me down a while ago?" I said I felt normal once again.

"Yeah..." Leon replied. His mind seems to be flying somewhere.

"How?" I asked. I figured if I was not myself, then how did he made me take that.

"Er...you don't wanna know."

*ring*

"So, it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my appreciation?" It was Saddler. But, Leon and I was kinda surprised with his statement.

"What? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you." Leon inquired as he looked at me, and back at the screen.

"What are you talking about? Did you really think I'd trust an American? To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, that's no longer necessary." Saddler said. He was just pure...evil.

"You were just using him right from the start. Poor Krauser." I said silently, not knowing Saddler heard it.

"Krauser was a fool to serve you." Leon said.

"Hm. You've demonstrated a bit of promise by killing Krauser. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guard, and you too my dear. I'll have you both as my personal guards." Saddler said as he smiles with evil crawling his face.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline your generous  
offer. I have prior engagements." Leon said mockingly at him.

"Hmph, Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can." Saddler said, quite annoyed with Leon.

Leon and I ventured into Saddler's final defenses as Leon suddenly stumbles and groans in pain as the drugs that Sera gave him begin to wear off.

"Leon! Hey!" I said to him, then I found Ada entering the room.

"Azariah, what's happening? Hey Leon, you okay?" She said as she approached Leon.

"Wait Ada! Get back!" I warned Ada as Leon began to choke her. Leon's eyes turned to blood red as Ada finds a way to free herself by taking out a  
small knife and stabbing Leon in the leg. Leon lets her go and manages to get control of himself.

"Ada! I'm sorry." Leon apologized as he returned slowly.

"The parasite is taking control. We have to cure him, can you help us, Ada?" I asked her. She looked hesitant for a moment but I knew she'd agree, because she's Ada Wong.

"Alright, let's split up." She said as she leaves the room. "And by the way, the cure to the Plaga is the machine. I'll tell you of it's location when I confirm if it's there." Ada said as she leaves.

"Alright. Here, have some more." I then turned my attention to Leon as I gave him the medication that Luis provided and took one myself.

"Ow. Jeez that hurt..." Leon said as he finds blood to the part where Ada stabbed him.

"It's your fault. You choked her to death you idiot." I said to him as I strip some part of my clothes so that I could stop Leon's leg from bleeding.

"If you tear one more peace in that dress of yours, you'll become barely naked." Leon said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine. What's important is for your bleeding to stop." I said to him and I saw that he smiled in that statement of mine.

Leon and I found ourselves in a room where we saw Ashley strapped inside a capsule. Leon was about to take her but then, Saddler appeared out of nowhere.

"You'll soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems, you would rather choose death." Saddler said as Leon stepped back.

"I'm taking Ashley back, whether you like it or not." Leon said and I began to shoot Saddler. Yet nothing seems to happen.

"Ah, the audacity of youth." Saddler said, ignoring the fact that I was shooting him in the back. Saddler suddenly punched Leon towards Ashley's capsule, and then Ada appeared with a TP on her hands.

"Leon, now!" Ada said as Leon took Ashley away from the capsule. "Move!" Ada commanded as the two of us kept shooting at Saddler who unsurprisingly is not harmed by the bullet.

"Let's go!" Leon said to Ashley as they ran towards the exit. I kept shooting at Saddler until Ada signed for me to leave as well. I nodded and exited the area catching up with Leon and Ashley. A few seconds later, a huge explosion was heard from behind but Leon, Ashley and I ignored it and continues to walk. Ada would be fine. She always is. The three of us ran and ran until we reached the laboratory where Ada says the cure is.

"This hunk of junk? I don't know about this, guys." Ashley said, not sure if she'll undergo the process.

"There's only one way to find out. You guys operate." Leon said as he reached for the chair of the machine, but before he could even sit on it, I quickly sat on the chair.

"Sorry dude but I think I'll have to test it first before you guys do." I said, I myself didn't quite trust the machine.

"No, I'll be the first. Get out of there." Leon said as he pulls me but I refused. I acted like Plaga was taking over me again so they had no choice but to do it. "Ahh! It hurts! Hurry!" I pretended.

"Oh shit! Fine, let me have that Ashley...here goes to luck." Leon said as he begins the procedure, then I stopped acting and said,

"Hm, I didn't know that would work." I said as the procedure began.

"Why you-" Leon was about to say something, but I was already there.

The machine begins to work as it uses low-level radiation to destroy the Plagas inside My body. I felt tolerable pain in my body as it was finally cured.

"Riah! How are you feeling?" Ashley suddenly asked me as I smiled at her.

"Better than ever!" I said. I couldn't feel an inch of the Plaga inside me as I felt revived.

"I thought you were gonna die, you scared me you freak..." Leon said worriedly as he surprisingly holds my hand. "Now get out of there. It's my turn." He said jokingly as he helps me stand.

After operating the machine Leon and Ashley were finally cured. I know behind their eyes that they finally felt relief. Like I did.

"Hm...I think it's time to go home." I said as Leon and Ashley smiled at me. Finally we're free, free from Saddler's curse.

Ashley waltz out of the room happily as Leon and I walked behind her.

"Ha, she looks so happy...now that she's cured." Leon said to me and I smiled, I didn't know why but suddenly, I hugged Leon out of the blue.

"Thank you so much Leon, we couldv'e done it without you. Thank you so much!" I said hugging him as I tightly as I could, and I bet he was surprised.

"Uh...yeah. You're welcome." He couldn't say anything but that so he just hugged me back. I feel so happy that time and I didn't even know why.

"*clears throat loudly*" Not noticing, Ashley watched Leon and I as we hugged each other. I let go as I recall I was doing something weird.

"Er... Sorry. I was too happy." I said defending myself as Ashley gave me a smirk. "What?" I said to her and she suddenly laughed so hard.

"But you know, you two look cute together!" She said and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Finally, the story of my life is changing." Leon suddenly mumbled something to herself.

"Oh! We better get going." I said as I walked faster than the two of them.

Ashley, Leon and I walked until we came across a construction platform.

"Something's not right. Ashley, stay here and hide, Azariah, let's check the path first." Leo. said and I nodded. Ashley quickly hid in the barrels as Leon and I proceed to ride a lift. When we arrived at the top, we saw Ada tied overhead.

"Ada!" Leon shouted as Saddler appears. He raises his hand in an attempt to control  
Leon like before.

"Not so powerful now, eh Saddler?" I said to him ad he realizes that we were cured.

"Huh?!" He said, not accepting the fact that he lost his control over us.

"Better try a new trick, because that one's getting old." Leon then pulls out Krauser's knife and threw it towards Ada's bonds and it freed her. Ada then falls on some canvas as I ran to free her completely.

"You okay?" I asked her as I cut the rope that bonds her hands.

"I've been better." She said as we stood up and quickly went to Leon's side and help him kill Saddler when Saddler begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked as the three of us prepare for a battle.

"Oh, I think you know. The American prevailing is a cliché  
that only happens in your Hollywood movies. Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me. To show my appreciation, I will help you awaken from your world of cliché's." Saddler said as he (as usual) transforms into a hideous monster.

Saddled begins his attack by separating the three of us. With gun at hands, we began shooting at the weak points of the monster. Soon enough, we managed to take him down until Ada found an RPG.

"Here, take this!" She said as she throws the RPG to Leon because he was the one who has the perfect spot to kill Saddler.

"Huh, go to hell." Leon said and then, he fired the RPG towards Saddlers weak point. He began to crumble and soon enough. He died.

"Finally..." I said as I give a moment of relief, then I noticed, in Saddler's dead body, was the sample Saddler took from Luis when he killed him. I picked it up and found Ada pointing a gun at me.

"Sorry dear but you must hand it over." She said as she points the gun closer to my head.

"Ada...so you know what that is." Leon said, he then pointed a gun at Ada.

"Hm, yes I do." Ada said.

"Here..." I decided to give it to Ada. "Just, take care of it." I said as Ada lowers her gun. She then ran away and jumped into the cliff, only to be caught by a chopper.

"I will Azariah, and might I suggest for you guys to leave the island. Take this." Ada said as she throws a key at Leon. "See ya." Then, she clicks on a device that was doing a 5 minute countdown. After that, her chopper immediately left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon's P.O.V.

"Why'd you give it to her that easy?" I asked Azariah and she just looked at Ada's chopper.

"I...trust her." She replied, then I gave her an understanding look. I'll just hope the best for Ada.

"Alright, let's go." I said, then all of a sudden, I heard Azariah screaming.

"Leon look out!" She shouted and when I turned around, I found a spearlike bloody bone headed towards my direction. Then the next thing I know, I found Azariah in front of me, her face looked pained as blood comes out of her mouth.

"No!" I said as I caught her, I then shot the monster continuously as it dies completely. "Azariah...no!" I said as she coughs more  
more blood.

"Leon...you...have to go..." She said as she holds my face. "Take care of...Ashley for me..." she said, and to my surprise, I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I pulled the huge spearlike bone in her body as I covered the bleeding with my hands.

"Azariah don't! Don't leave us like this...don't...leave me like this..." I said to her. No...it can't be. Azariah... Before breathing her last breathe, she smiled at me and said.

"You do...look handsome Leon... I wished I had...knew you better." She said as her hands slowly fell from my face. I caught her hands as she closed her eyes.

"Azariah... Hey, wake up...don't do this!" I said as I shook her, but she didn't respond. I cried her name hard but I know it wouldn't bring her back so..."I will take care of Ashley...I swear." I said, I wiped the blood from her face and unhesitatingly kissed her cheek. "Sleep well." I said as I slowly put her in the ground and ran towards the lift, I took one last glimpse off her the lift takes me down. I cleaned my hands off Azariah's blood as I wiped the still flowing tears from my eyes and saw Ashley.

"Leon! Where's Riah and...why are you crying?!" She said as she begins to look worried.

"I'm sorry Ashley but...she isn't coming with us." I said, it pained me to say those words.

"What do you mean?! Azariah!" Ashley shouted from above.

"No, we have to go. This place is gonna blow up soon." I said as I forcefully pulled Ashley and we ran towards the speedboat and turned it on using the key Ada gave.

"But Leon, my cousin!" Ashley was crying in worry.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I'm so sorry, but it is my duty to protect you know. That's what I promised to your cousin. Now hold on!" I said as we rushed away from the island. Finally.

"Leon! My gosh, are you safe now? Is Ashley and Ms. Meadowlark with you now?" Hunnigan said and I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, Ashley's with me now but..."

"But what?"

"Azariah didn't make it..." I said with grief. I hate it when people make me say that she's gone.

"What?! Oh my...this is bad news to the President..." Hunnigan said.

"I'm...sorry." Those words suddenly came out of my mouth.

"Leon, it isn't your fault. I know you did what you could." Hunnigan said as she comforts me.

"Hey, I just mentioned. You don't have any glasses and you look cute. Can I have your number?" I said, trying to forget what happened in that island.

"May I remind you your'e still on duty?"

"Story of my life..."

Three years a later.

"Hey Azariah, how's it going? Me? Still the same. No women in my life." I said as I lay some flowers in her grave. Though I know it's empty, I still want to pay my respects to her. "Ashley misses you a lot. So do I, but honestly speaking, I don't want to see you  
soon, unless you are alive." I said to her as I held the grave stone, with her name carved on it. "I'll never forget you and...thanks. Thank you for saving me. I...miss you." I said, then I sat down and leaned on the tree nearby. I took a nap besides her grave until I received a call from Hunnigan.

"You have a new mission."

"Huh? Now?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Harvardville Airport."

Ada's P.O.V.

As I left Leon and Azariah at the island, I heard 7 gun shots fire from where they were and I wondered because Saddler was already dead. They don't have any enemies left to shoot.

"Eh, that's nothing." I said to myself as I felt something bothering me, I didn't know why then suddenly I told the pilot to turn around for a while.

"But Ms. Wong."

"I said turn it around!" I said and he did. After a few seconds, the chopper landed to the platform and there I found Azariah's body lying on the ground. I immediately went to her side and checked her pulse.

"Still alive...hey you! Help me bring her to the chopper!" I said to the pilot as he carried Azariah's continually bleeding body.

"Let's take her to the closest Umbrella Facility, now." I said as we started to lift off.

END.

~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~

Author's Note: If you want me to publish the sequel, just leave me a comment or review! ;D Thanks and I hope you guys like it! :D


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_~My consciousness suddenly came flooding back. After it, I realized that my eyes were shut. Everything was black and I didn't have the ability to open my eyes. I tried hard but I could not prevail. What's going on? I felt cold, I wanted to embrace and shield myself from the cold, but I couldn't even move my fingers. I was starting to panic, I thought I was in Hell or something until I heard a voice, a voice very familiar in my ears._~

"Deliver her to the final process." The voice said.

_~I had not a single doubt, it was Wesker.~_

"But sir, she just got out of the..."

"Just do as I say." Wesker interupted the other voice.

_~I wanted to stand up and discover what is happening around me, but I couldn't move. I was conscious yet I couldn't move. How is this even possible?_~

"I know you can hear me Azariah, I know you are aware of what I speak." Suddenly, Wesker spoke to Azariah and the girl was surprised. "Hear me Azariah, now that we have you here, the thing you hated the most, the Viruses that Umbrella had created will be in control of even yourself. You will be powerless over our technology and will serve our purpose. But don't worry, you won't even know it." Wesker said and with that, Azariah felt pain she had never felt before.

_**~What's happening?!~**_

_***~*~*~*^...^*~*~*~*  
**_

"She's such a success, the first human to ever bond with the different Viruses. Anyway, the memory recreation is finished, what are you planning to do with her now?"

"We'll test her and see if she really **did** bonded, not scientifically but also physically, with the multiple Viruses inside her, we'll send her to the next bio-terrorist attack at Harvardville Airport, there, we will be able to measure and see the limit of her skills."

"When do you want to send her?"

_"Now."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since somebody requested for the sequel, I decided to continue the story but it's gonna take time since my style of writing is to first finish the whole story in MS Word before publishing it here :D But for a start, I published this so you would have an idea on how the story is gonna go. With it, you can decide whether you want to wait for the sequel or not ;D Anyway, even if it's just a few, I thank you so much for the people who left their review, followed, and faved the story :D Thank you so much guys! You people really inspire me ;D


End file.
